


А они падали и падали в море

by Juri_terminator



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bioshock infinite - Freeform, Crossover, Drama, Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juri_terminator/pseuds/Juri_terminator
Summary: Крушение обветшалой надломленной вавилонской башни.





	А они падали и падали в море

Огромное красное марево разгорелось на границе между штатами Миссури и Иллинойс. Была объявлена срочная эвакуация - правда, слишком поздно, чтобы спасти всех или хотя бы большую часть тех, кто жил под небесным городом Аместрис.

Газеты, пестрившие однотипными заголовками о надвигающихся президентских выборах, кинулись в красках расписывать о случившейся катастрофе, самые смелые - отправляли своих репортеров под град из обломков и обгоревших тел. “Крушение божественного города”, “Повторение истории о Вавилонской башне”, “Пламя небес” - были еще самыми приемлемыми из тех, что Рой читал. Он долго и упорно (минут 15, если честно, но на фоне того, как стремительно мчалось время, даже 15 минут казались нестерпимо большим периодом) не хотел признавать, что газеты писали об этом происшествии, об этой трагедии, черт побери, мстительно и злорадно. С издевкой.

Божественный город? Наместники господа? Единственно правые?

Единственно правые куски мяса, на данный момент. Немногие успели сбежать, когда вся эта огромная махина, державшая миллиарды тонн благочестия на высоте пары километров стала разваливаться, пожираемая огнем.

Братья охотно показали тогда, где нужно было подпортить механизмы, чтобы все пошло ко дну. В буквальном смысле.

Эдвард тихонько вздохнул и перевернулся на другой бок.

Пригладив мальчишке, совершенно измотанному вечной погоней и убиствами, волосы, Рой мягко отложил в сторону Wall-Street Journal и взялся за следующее издание. Даже листать не приходилось - сенсация обычно гремела огромными буквами на первых полосах.

“Гнев Божий”.

Рой раздраженно закатил глаза. Падение Аместриса вызвало во всем мире диссонанс и бесконечный религиозный ужас, который тут же отразился на нелепых статьях и объявлениях по радио. Церкви, в которых на изломе двух веков приходило все меньше и меньше паствы, наводнили толпы людей.

А Рой, по меньше мере, чувствовал себя неуютно, когда ему со всех страниц втирали про то, что господь, мать его, бог наконец окончателно извелся, потерял терпение и решил наказать тысячи грешников кровавой баней, попутно зацепив еще пару штатов. Всепрощающий и всемилосердный, что уж тут говорить. Да и странно это было, когда тебя массово называли господом богом.

Эдвард ото всего, что творилось, долго не приходил в себя. Пока они на пароме зайцами тащились в сторону “безопасных” городов, он все сидел у самого края и смотрел-смотрел-смотрел на то, как горит и чернеет небо, как некогда ясный город обломками валился вниз. по кусочкам, пробивая крыши, падая на людей, поля. И сам, кажется, падал вместе с ним.

Он молчал все два дня, пока они тайно пробирались через посты охран и досмотры, пока отсиживались в холодных подвалах, грозясь подхватить воспаление легких, Эдвард даже не матерился, если спотыкался или запинался обо что-нибудь - просто покорно следовал за Роем, точно зомби. Не отстранялся, когда Рой дрожащей от трепета и беспокойства рукой утирал сажу с его щек, гладил его по волосам, неровно остриженным, обкорнанным так, что болело сердце. Рой помнил, какие красивые волосы у него были и как безжалостно Эдвард обрезал их ржавыми ножницами, найденными на заброшенном оружейном складе.

Элегантный костюм зиял дырами на локтях и коленях.

Душа у Эдварда кровоточила и болела так, что хотелось кричать. Не из-за него погибли люди, не из-за него, не он виноват. Только Рой, он принял это решение, без оглядки на свою совесть, давно уже отболевшую и истлевшую. Без оглядки на кого-то.

Наверное, в этом заключалась его ошибка? В злости, в ненависти и в отвращении.

Рой отложил очередную газету и взялся за последнюю из всей кипы.

“Падает-падает славный Аместрис”.

Аналитическая статья, достаточно интересная на взгляд Роя, которая не столько поддавалась всеобщей панике, а по пунктам расписывала, что произошло - на их взгляд и на взгляд очевидцев, до которых издание успело добраться. В конце, правда, Всевышнего все же помянули раз-другой, придерживаясь общей волны суеверия.

Почувствовав, что Эдвард беспокойно завозился, Рой откинул газету в общую кучу на полу, опустил взгляд. Сонно водя рукой по заголовкам и бессмысленным призывам верить и только верить - в бога, в себя, в бога и еще раз в бога, Эдвард странно сжимался, втягивая голову, а потом и вовсе отвернулся к спинке дивана, уставившись на торчащую пружину.

\- Рой. 

Не ублюдок, не говнюк, не засранец, не убийца.

\- Рой, блять.

А. Кажется, Эдвард пришёл в себя.

\- Эдвард.

Эдвард дотронулся до пружины и дернул за конец, неприятно задребезжавший металлическим звоном. 

\- Все эти статьи… зачем ты их читаешь?

Рой, честно говоря, и сам не знал, зачем он читал весь этот бред. Ему было интересно и тошно одновременно, и его порой порывало свалить все это в камин и поджечь, используя силу элексира.

Рой пожал плечами, и, поняв, что Эдвард не видит его, быстро спохватился и ответил:

\- Не знаю.

Он правда не знал, но с другой стороны… как можно было не читать об этом?

В небольшой квартирке, оборудованной под офис, пропахшей гарью и сыростью, нужно было чем-то занять себя, коль уж никак не получалось уснуть.

\- А ты боишься бога?

Нет. Не верю, не думаю о нем, был ли он вообще и как ему сейчас сиделось в горящих облаках? Разве это важно?..

\- Нет. Но я боюсь тебя.

Эдвард тихонько фыркнул, продолжая дергать пружину - дзынь, дзынь, дзынь. Звук заполнял собой тихий кабинет и раздражал, воздействуя на нервы. Невыносимо - хотелось взять Эдварда за руку, чтобы он перестал уже так делать.

Просто хотелось взять его за руку, дотронуться до его плеч, шей, губами коснуться подбородка, доломать себя окончательно, растоптать изумленным взглядом и тихим вздохом. Ведь он, в конце концов, не одобрил бы, отпрянул бы в сторону, так ведь?

Или?..

Эдвард приподнялся, неловко оперевшись на обе руки, уселся, уткнувшись коленями Рою в бедро и посмотрел серьёзно, доламывая и выворачивая душу Роя, её жалкие гнойные остатки, которые вдруг обрели чувствительность под этим строгим взглядом - ещё тогда, в башне.

Не могу, хотелось сказать Рою, не могу больше смотреть на тебя и не касаться. Это выше моих сил, а я и без того очень слаб.

\- Почему ты боишься меня? 

Рой усмехнулся, стараясь не отводить взгляда.

\- Тебе сказать честно или в общих чертах?

\- Абсолютно пречестно.

Эдвард чуть наклонился вперёд, ещё сильнее вжимая колени.

\- Потому что ты… - Рой замолчал на секунду, давя в себе всяческие сомнения. Сам ведь предложил выбор, так? - Ты разбил мне сердце. А потом словно собрал его по кусочкам. И сейчас оно болит, Эдвард, от любви к тебе, от страха того, как сильно я завишу от тебя.

И от того, с какой лёгкостью Рой разрушил целый город, едва в голову пришла мысль, что это все ради Эдварда. И ради его неровно нервно состриженных волос, порванного костюма и несчастного непонимающего взгляда. Все-все-все ради него.

Эдвард покраснел - от кончиков ушей до самой шеи, поджал губы и нахмурился, словно это признание разозлило его, поставило в тупик.

Удивительно было бы, если бы он отреагировал как-нибудь по-другому.

\- Ты ведь шутишь сейчас, не издеваешься? 

Как обычно. Это Эдвард умолчал, смущенный, разозленный и… растроганный. Да, наверное, так. Рой покачал головой и неловко положил ладонь себе на ногу, чтобы мизинцем, кончиком, задевать колено Эдварда. Самым краем глаза Рой отметил, взолнованно и трепетно, что в прорехе штанины виднелись тонкие светлые волоски, покрывавшие смуглую кожу.

\- Ты правда… правда, любишь меня?

\- Эдвард, разве истинно верующий, признаваясь своему Богу в любви смеет быть неискренним?

Какая прелесть. Рой едва сдержал улыбку, когда Эдвард отвернулся дерганным движением, показав лишь красное ухо. Красивую шею и тонкую гипнотизирующую царапинку под самым подбородком.

И как ради этого не обрушить целый город? Страну? Планету? Как в это не рухнуть самому?

Маэс, наверное, убил бы Роя, узнай, что он сотворил. Жесточайше расчленил, сжег бы останки, а потом пригласил бы Эдварда на ужин к своей очаровательной жене и премилой дочурке, вооружившись на всякий случай фотокамерой. И Рой его бы не осуждал - он и сам бы… сам бы что? Убил себя за подобное? Вооружился бы камерой, чтобы запечатлеть на пленке Эдварда с его трогательно-взрослым выражением. Рой даже сейчас ни капельки ни на секунду не сожалел о содеянном. Безутешно гнилая душа.

Эдвард резко дернулся к Рою, вытянув руки. Вцепился в него в болезненно крепком объятии и тонко выдохнул, когда в него вцепились в ответ. Так, словно от этого зависела жизнь Роя. Он чуть поморщился - Эдвард плечом давил на рану, относительно недавнюю, но ничего не предпринял. Ведь это было неважно. Все было катастрофически неважно.

\- Рой.

\- Эдвард.

Они говорили шёпотом, два растроганных идиота, и не могли даже толком шевельнуться.

\- Рой, ты долбоеб.

\- Возможно.

Возможно, это ещё было мягко сказано.

\- Рой, так не должно все закончиться.

Не должно. Конечно, не должно, но разве что-то можно было повернуть вспять?

А затылок повеяло приятной прохладой, точно открылось одно из наглухо запечатанных окон, и удушливый запах гари и крови сменился на ласковый бриз.

Эдвард задрожал.

Под левой лопаткой кольнуло, растеклось болью. Рой вздохнул шумно, дрожаще, не выпуская Эдварда из объятий, и закрыл глаза. С шумом, рёвом его потянуло вниз, в темноту и оглушающий ритм сердцебиения.

Рой резко дернулся и открыл глаза.

В сыром затхлом подвале, едва потревоженном шумом улиц, было темно. Солнце пробивалось в узкие окна под потолком. Покосившаяся дверь,наспех заколоченная перед сном гнилыми досками, создавала иллюзию временной безопасности. Уединения.

Аместрис, едва солнце взошло, бушевал, продолжая поиски лжепророка, который осмелился похитить их ангела. Их священное пламя, солнце.

...Рой, честно говоря, не мог не согласиться с ними.

Потерев воспаленные глаза, он осторожно выбрался из объятий, забывая дышать от ужаса и восторга. Он частенько мучился по утрам от ощущения чужого… интереса. Бессознательного, скорее, вызванного простой физиологией и определённым часом. Молодость, энергия. А Рой. Рой был слишком стар для этого.

Эдвард сжался в комочек, заворачиваясь в плащ Роя, и продолжил спать. 

Мимо грохотали патриоты, механики, пробегали солдаты, гремели телеги, до отказа забитые оружием и эликсирами. Рой тревожно вслушивался в шум, но не мог оторвать глаз от Эдварда, который мог завернуться в его плащ так, что едва можно было увидеть золотистую макушку.

Неровно обкорнанные волосы. Рой позволил себе на секунду закрыть глаза. Старый, искалеченный извращенец, который расстроился больше, когда Эдвард остриг свои волосы, чем когда самому Рою насквозь проткнули ладонь ножом. 

Эдвард завозился сонно, приподнялся, растерянно и испуганно глядя на Роя. Плащ начал медленно соскальзывать вниз, но Эдвард поспешно придержал его и закутался посильнее.

-Тебе снился кошмар? - прошептал Эдвард. - Ты ныл, как плакса, а потом и вовсе разревелся. Я пытался тебя разбудить, но ты отмахивался и вообще не реагировал. Идиот.

Ах. Вот оно что. Теперь было ясно, почему у него так болели глаза. От отвык от этого, забыл о том, что умел когда-то плакать - тихо, испуганно.

\- Мне снился кошмар, - Рой кивнул. Тихий жуткий кошмар о долгожданной победе.

\- Тебя кто-то обозвал бесполезным?

\- Нет. В этом сне тебе было больно

Рой встал и потянулся. Был огромный соблазн остановиться, перестать проверять, не вымокли ли за ночь патроны, в порядке ли оружие. Перестать хоть что-то делать и посмотреть на Эдварда.

Как он воспринял это откровение. 

Их ждал враждебный безумный Аместрис и толпы солдат, готовых растерзать Роя на куски голыми руками, чтобы спасти их ангела от заточения.

Интересно, а были ли они готовы обрушить целый город?

На плечи Рою мягко лег плащ.

\- Ты помнишь, где находится главный генератор?

\- Помню, но мы туда не пойдём.

Гнилые доски легко поддались напору, проседая и ломаясь пополам.

Эдвард легко скользнул к двери, становясь между Роем и дверью. Он смотрел удивленно, ища ответ на свой вопрос в безмятежном выражении лица. У Роя никаких ответов не было. У него дрожали руки - так сильно ему хотелось стереть небольшое пятнышко сажи с щеки Эдварда. Взгляд саднила тонко царапина у ключицы.

\- Но нас там ждут.

\- Подождут где-нибудь ещё, - Рой пожал плечами. И удивленно выдохнул, когда его сжали в судорожном объятии и мягко. Осторожно. Погладили под левой лопаткой.

\- Ладно, - сказал Эдвард. - Хуй с ними.

Дверь со скрипом открылась, впуская в подвал тёплый свежий воздух, свет и гам, обрамившие стройную изрезанную фигуру как благословенный ореол. 

И Рой как никогда чувствовал в этот момент, как стремительно и неизбежно он летит вниз. Вместе со всем этим чертовым Аместрисом.

Вдалеке протяжно завыла сирена.

\- Эдвард. Ты боишься Бога?

Эдвард улыбнулся широко, словно он понимал от и до, все прекрасно понимал и осознавал. Все помнил.

\- Нет. А ты?

И не дожидаясь ответа, он развернулся вышел на улицу.

Он и так прекрасно знал все сам.


End file.
